THE DEATH OF NABOO
by Dana Snodgrass
Summary: This story is a crossover with Star Wars. It takes place after the events of Revenge Of The Sith


**THE SIBLING**

**An "Aliens/Star Wars" Crossover by Dana Snodgrass**

**DISCLAIMER: The majority of the characters in this story are not mine but belong to. . .well we all know who they belong to and after all it is easier to get forgiveness than it is to get permission.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Somebody on board the Alderaanian starship where Padme Amidala Skywalker had given birth to the children known as Luke and Leia was working for Palpatine.**

**Formally Supreme Chancellor Of The Galactic Republic and now Sith Emperor Of The Galactic Empire. After Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda left the room where Padme had her babies, believing that she had died in childbirth. That somebody, that minion of the Emperor Palpatine brought something into the room.**

**It was about the same size and shape as R2-D2 but it was no droid. It resembled what is known as an eggplant on Earth and indeed it was an egg; but it was certainly no plant.**

**The top of the egg opened and a hideous claw-like creature jumped out and fastened itself palm-down on Padme's comatose face. It had a tail which wrapped itself tightly around her neck and as it did so it deposited something down her throat and into her chest.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**For the first few seconds everybody at Padme Amidala Skywalker's funeral thought it was a miracle. She wasn't really dead, but had only been in a state resembling death. A deep coma from which she was now awakening. But she was awakening in convulsions and gasps of agonizing pain even worse than what she experienced when bringing her twin son and daughter forth from her womb.**

**Now something else was coming forth from her and not from her womb. A monster**

**that burst out of her chest with a shriek of what could be described as triumph. Now Padme was truly dead and more deaths would follow hers on the planet of Naboo.**

**The suit would take some getting used to. Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker had no choice. It was wear the suit black-masked helmet and all or die. At first that was what he wanted to do. He couldn't live without his dearest Padme whom he had killed. Or so Palpatine said. Anakin never meant to murder his wife and their unborn child and Anakin didn't. Darth Vader did and Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader long before the lightsaber duel on Mustafar that resulted in almost his entire body being burned by lava and the lifelong necessity of wearing the black life support suit.**

**So Vader's wife was dead and so was her child. It was just as well, for now that he was Palpatine's right-hand man he had no time for children. After all, a few days earlier he had killed the Jedi Younglings in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant just like he killed all those children of the Tusken Raiders, the Sand People Of Tattooine who had murdered his mother along with all the others in that Tusken village.**

**Now Vader stood next to his mentor, and new Master. Palpatine** **of Naboo. They watched a moon-sized and moon-shaped space station being built. It would take years to complete, but it would be completed. **

"**Isn't it magnificent, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked. "I am so glad that the Republic and those damnable Jedi Knights are dead. Otherwise, I would never have been able to build it."**

"**What is it, Your Majesty?" Vader asked.**

"**I haven't decided yet," Palpatine replied. "One thing is certain is that when this is completed, if anybody, _anybody_, dares to defy us, the Sith, the rightful rulers of this**

**galaxy this special starship of mine will teach them a lesson that they will never forget."**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**The thing which had burst forth from Padme Amidala's Skywalker's chest had changed from a small, malignant snake-like beast with no eyes and a lot of razor-sharp teeth had now metamorphosed into a giant insect-like beast. This beast was **

**female and in a manner of speaking born pregnant. For she began laying eggs immediately after achieving her final horrendous form. Eggs just like the one she had emerged from on the Alderaanian starship when she was just a sickly- vomit-yellow clawlike hand. A face-hugger. Her nest was the throne room of the Palace Of Naboo and every species of intelligent Nabooese, whether Gungan or human or any other were being overrun with the prodigy of the Alien Queen.**

**The Nabooese tried valiantly to fight against these monsters and they used every weapon they could think short of one that would blow their planet apart. Distress**

**calls were sent to Coruscant and even the Headquarters Planet of the Trade Federation and both clone trooper armies and droid were sent in a futile attempt to **

**eradicate the Aliens, but they were invincible. Perhaps the Jedi Knights could have helped, but thanks to Palpatine and Darth Vader the Jedi Knights were gone, brutally murdered even the ones as young as infants. Even the ones still in the womb. There was no doubt about it, the destruction of the Jedi Knights throughout the galaxy was, to say the least, a mistake that Palpatine and Vader never should have made.**

**Speaking of Palpatine and Vader, the former Republic-now-Imperial cruiser that was carrying them was now in orbit around Naboo had been renamed**

**_Jedi Scourge_ in "honor" of the great massacre that brought Palpatine and Vader to ultimate power. Palpatine ordered a shuttle to take both himself and Darth Vader to the surface of Naboo and eventually to the throne room that was the lair of the Alien Queen. Except for the Queen's own "children" any other beings who dared enter the Nabooese Palace's Throne were either all spread dead in bloody pieces on the floor or laying comatose on it with face-huggers covering their visages and r "impregnating" them with chest-bursting hellish insect larvae.**

**Now one would think that Palpatine and Vader would also become victims of the Aliens, but that was not to be for when the Sith Emperor and Sith Lord had landed on Naboo none of the Aliens whether they were eggs or adults came anywhere near them and when they entered the Throne Room, the Alien Queen seemed to purr contently as she leaned down her massive for Palpatine's caresses.**

"**Isn't she impressive, Vader?" Palpatine asked his Apprentice. "You know she is, in a sense, your daughter for she was born of Padme."**

"**These. . .animals," Darth Vader said, "are destroying Naboo and this _is_ your home-planet, Master."**

"**_Every_ planet in this galaxy is my home-planet, Lord Vader. My property to do with as I please. Besides, the only way to destroy these creatures would be to destroy the very planet of Naboo itself and the weapon for that task has yet to be completed."**

**With that Palpatine and Vader left the throne room and the planet of Naboo for the last time. Within a week or two every living creature on Naboo with the exception of the Aliens were either dead or had evacuated from the planet. The Gungan Jar-Jar Binks was dead he had been killed by a chest-burster when tore free from his body as one had from Padme Amidala Skywalker's and as one would from Thomas Kane of the _Nostromo_ a long time in the future in a galaxy far, far away.**

**THE END**

**THE SIBLING**

**An "Aliens/Star Wars" Crossover by Dana Snodgrass**

**DISCLAIMER: The majority of the characters in this story are owned by others. **

**Well, it is easier to get forgiveness than permission.**

**SUMMARY: This is my theory on the origins of those creatures with acidic blood.**

**It is set immediately following the events of "Star Wars III: Revenge Of The Sith."**

**PROLOGUE:**

**There was a traitor on board the Alderaanian starship where Luke and Leia had just been born. Somebody working for the now Emperor Palpatine. This traitor knew perfectly well that Padme Amidala Skywalker had not died in childbirth bringing forth the twins. Padme was pretty ill. Comatose in fact. Well she wouldn't be comatose for long, but neither had she long to live and this was all thanks to the thing about the same height and weight as R2-D2. It looked nothing like an astromech droid however. It bore a closer resemblance to what would be called a giant eggplant on Earth. But, believe me, it was no vegetable. It was an egg. An egg containing a creature shaped like a hideous, clawed hand. That "hand" had just leapt out of the egg and placed itself securely on Padme's comatose face and inserted the larva of an horrendous creature down her throat.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**As far as everybody on the planet Naboo was concerned the woman lying on the catafalque was dead. She had once been their Queen and a Senator of the now defunct Republic. Now here she was, in a funeral procession. Crowds of Nabooese of all intelligent species lining the streets of the parade route watched Padme Amidala Skywalker on her final journey.**

**Suddenly the procession stopped. It stopped because the woman everybody thought had died in childbirth suddenly came out her death-like coma. At first there were cheers from the crowd. A miracle must have happened! Their beloved Padme was not dead after all! She awoke with a scream, clutching her chest. The pain that she was experiencing was worse than the labor pains she had gone through giving birth to her son and daughter. Padme was convulsing and writhing while everyone around her watched in horror stunned by the bloodstains spontaneously appearing on the former Queen/Senator and now ex-wife of a Sith Lord's chest and the monstrous thing burst out of it with a scream of what one could describe as triumph.**

**A few days later, the entire planet of Naboo was infested witb giant insect like monsters with acid blood. The Nabooese did their best to defend themselves against these monsters but it was to no avail. In their frantic attempt to eradicate these fiendish beasts all the intelligent Nabooese species, from Gungan to human ended up turning their once lush and beautiful planet into a wasteland no longer fit to support life. . .except for the Aliens. All of the Nabooese were either dead or had evacuated from the planet. Among the dead were Jar-Jar Binks who was killed by a chest-burster that tore free from his body as one before tore free from Padme Amidala Skywalker's and as one would tear from Thomas Kane's body a long time in the future in a galaxy, far, far away.**

**THE END**


End file.
